


Speed of Love

by p0pcandy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Marinette act as narators, Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Chat and Ladybug also don't exist in the real world, Chat and Ladybug are racers, F/M, Fluff, Kwami's aren't there but I made their names the names of the cars, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RACER AU, Slow Burn, video game au??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0pcandy/pseuds/p0pcandy
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are paired together for an assignment where they are supposed to write a story, after a night of gaming the two get an idea. Write a story about the two characters in their racing game! They narrate the story of the two racers together, and as they make the two characters fall in love, they start to feel something similar for each other.





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first chaptered fic for this fandom! I'd really love feedback so leave comments if you got them! I also posted this on amino, my username is popcandy just as it is here. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Marinette watched the screen as Adrien lapped her again. He might not be the best at fighting games, but he sure wasn’t letting her down in the racing department. She side eyed him, watching his eyebrows furrow and him stick his tongue out. She looked away before any blush could cover her face and she tried to pay attention to the game.

It started out as a school project that the two were paired together for, Marinette had first tried to get Alya to be her pair, as usual, and Adrien had asked for Nino. The teacher on the other hand had a different plan. Picking the same partner every single time was a bit of a no-no in her book. She explained it as “Working on social skills” So Adrien had piped up saying he picked Marinette.

Yes, her heart stopped. Yes, she was a total stuttering mess, but Adrien seemed so calm and sure with his choice and the teacher agreed to it on the spot. After all she’s never seen Adrien and Marinette paired up before.

Adrien lapped Marinette and she snapped out of her daze to focus back on the game. He was playing the racer Chat Noir, and although fast one hit to the racer’s car seemed to spin him out, but Adrien was careful and meticulous, weaving through the other cars and destroying an enemy car whenever he got the chance.

Marinette was playing the gentle and agile Ladybug, she was a racer with grace and could take a beating. Sometimes she would try to ram into Adrien’s car to throw him off but he seemed to be to quick. Marinette would happily use her “Lucky Charm” when she saw an opening and usually could get in first, however Adrien always seemed to catch up.

Adrien threw his hands up with a loud “Yes!” as the “You Win” screen flashed on his side of the split screen. Marinette let out a soft laugh and set down her controller. Adrien had talked her into playing this game, saying that if anything it would help with their literature project, she already knew that was a huge lie but it made him stay longer to do the actual project.

“I let you win,” she commented when he put down his controller.

“I appreciate that Marinette,” he said a small puff like laugh coming from his mouth. She turned her head quickly, not expecting him to answer her like that, but then again she had defeated him the last ten rounds. Her eyes drifted to the project in front of her on her desk, which was barely touched. She bit her lip and looked back to Adrien.

“So… Should we get to the project?” Adrien blinked and thought a bit on her words. He nodded his head slowly, after all, they should start the project.

“Alright, yeah,” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, “So what are we going to write about?” Marinette blanked out. She hadn’t really thought that far.

“Well, Alya and Nino are going to write about how communication saves relationships,” Marinette paused and looked to the controllers on her desk.

“Chloe and Kim are writing about themselves,” Adrien shrugged, “But that doesn’t really give me any ideas,” Marinette side-eyed him before looking back to the controller.

“Yeah, I guess not…”

“Why don’t we write a story?” Adrien suggested, “It’ll be fun, we can write our own characters and all that,” he cocked his head, “Well, if we’re allowed to that is.” Marinette gasped as she sat up straight and moved herself in the chair to face Adrien.

“I got it!” She said taking her controller and sticking it out to Adrien.

“I… thought you wanted to do the project…” he said looking at the controller.

“No- no! I mean,” She waved the controller in the air, “We can make a story about the video game! We’ve been playing it, and we know it in and out so it’s the obvious choice,” she bit her lip, “Although I’m not sure where to start, or which characters to use.” She shrugged her shoulders, not noticing Adrien’s eyes lighting up beside her.

“I have the perfect characters in mind!” he jumped off the chair and grabbed the project before walking to his backpack and grabbing a few pieces of paper, “We can use Ladybug and Chat Noir, after all, they are the characters we were playing,” she nodded, standing up from her chair.

“Yeah! I think I have the perfect story in mind,” she sat down next to him on the ground and he started to write on the paper, “Hey I haven’t said anything yet.” She mumbled looking to what he was writing.

“It’s just the title Marinette,” he said, showing her the paper.

“Speed of Love?”

“Too cheesy?” Adrien smiled and flipped his pencil around.

“No, no! I think it’s perfect!” she said, stopping him from erasing any of the words so far. “I’ll start off,” Adrien nodded, his pencil poised to write down every word that came from her mouth.

 

 

The cars came to a stop and a girl stepped out from her red and black pokadoted car. She took off her helmet and swayed her hair around as she put her helmet on the roof of the car. Fall leaves fell around her along with some that the cars had kicked up. She looked in her side mirror as she fixed her mask on her cheekbones.

 

“Do we really have to include the masks?” Adrien asked, looking up from his paper. Marinette crossed her arms.

“It’s an important part of the game—and the story!” Marinette waved him off, “Anyway,”

 

She raised her head when a sleek back car pulled up beside her. The man got out as the car slowly made the soft “chk chk ah” of it cooling down as he stepped away and pulled off his helmet, throwing his golden hair in the air and letting it fall into place. His green eyes opened against his dark as night mask and a smirk came across his features.

“Nice race out there, my lady,”

 

Marinette frowned, “My lady? Really? Come on Adrien,”

“What? I think it’s sweet,” Adrien shrugged, “This is obviously a love story, right?” A small bit of blush came to Marinette’s face.

“U-Uh… Yeah, sure,” she nervously wrung her hands, “On with the story,”

 

“It was, after all, I was the one to beat you,” The girl giggled as she took off her gloves, “Good keeping up though Chaton,” she gave him a wink and threw her gloves on the car.

“We can’t all be winners Ladybug,” he smiled at her, taking off his gloves as well, “but maybe we should celebrate your victory with ice cream?” Ladybug shook her head, again giggling.

“I’m not a kid anymore Chat,” she rubbed her wrists to get out any soreness from how hard she had gripped the steering wheel. “But, I guess Ice cream doesn’t sound that bad, thanks for the suggestion, maybe I’ll get some later.”

“Did you just shoot down my date and then say you’re going to do the same without me? Cold, my lady, just cold,” he got a giggle from Ladybug and she leapt over the hood of her car to come face to face with Chat Noir.

“What makes you think I meant without you?” she asked her hands resting steadily on her hips. He laughed but let on a fake pout.

“Maybe how you didn’t say yes to my question?” he took her hand as he pulled it up to his lips only to have a finger pressed against them.

“This is no time to be charming Chat Noir, I believe I won something from this race,” he pulled back and placed a hand on his chest.

“Only my very heart, bugaboo,”

“Don’t call me that.” She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, “You said there was a prize Chat,” he sighed and put his arms behind his head.

“Alright, I get it, I’m no good,” he reached into his pocket and gave her a small bundle of cash. “What do you use this prize money for anyway?”

“Ice cream” she shrugged and flashed him a smug smile. He snorted and let his arms fall from behind his head.

“Of course you do, now speaking of Ice cream—“

 

“Adrien! Natalie is here!” Adrien looked up from the paper, then to Marinette.

“Looks like I have to go,” he sighed and put his pencil down, “We still got a few days to work on this, so until then I’ll be stuck up all night wondering what happens next,” he shrugged as Marinette laughed.

“See you tomorrow Adrien,” he stuffed his papers and other things into his messenger bag and flashed her a golden smile.

“See you tomorrow Marinette!” He walked out of the trapdoor and down the stairs and out of the Dupain-Cheng’s home. 


	2. Race me? (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug is frustrated about how "slow" she is going and Marinette is frustrated because it seems she can't write a simple story without the help of Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so 1. this chapter isn't "long" by any standers, but I also don't like making chapters longer than like 3,000 words if I can help it. Pretty much because if I don't write all chapters after it more than 3,000 words I'll feel like I let people down or got people's hopes up. So this one is cut in half mostly because I didn't want to drag it on too long for one chapter--still! Enjoy!!  
> I also posted this on Amino, my name is the same here as it is there ^^

Ladybug stared at the open road before her, her hands grasping tight around the steering wheel as the-

As she…

Marinette tapped her pencil on her chin, thinking of what to write next. It seemed writing a story was a little harder than she expected, and she should probably wait for tonight when Adrien was coming over, but she had been trying to find out a good place to continue. With a frustrated groan, she crumpled up the paper and threw it to the side, accidentally hitting Alya. The other girl got startled but she gave Marinette a knowing look. “Project not going so well?” Alya asked, looking over to what Marinette was writing before taking the crumpled up paper and reading it.

“Ugh… You know it,” Marinette looked over to where Adrien was helping Alix with her science assignment, idly she started to chew on her pencil before Alya snapped her out of it.

“Girl, I know you’re dedicated to your literature project, but don’t you remember what Ms. Mendeleiev did when Nathaniel was drawing?” Alya whispered to her friend, making Marinette rethink what she was doing for a split second.

“I forgot about that, she must not notice that I’m not doing the work,” Marinette gave her friend an apologetic smile, “But you’re right,” she took one last look at Adrien, who spotted her this time and waved at her with a smile. Marinette quickly looked back to her papers trying to will down the blush rising to her cheeks. She heard her friend giggle beside her and she sent her a warning glare. With a huff, Marinette got back to work on the assignment that was handed to the class earlier.

 

After class Marinette stood by the stairs waving off Alya, movie night with her friend would sadly have to wait until next week after the project was turned in. After her friend was well out of sight Marinette nervously chewed on her lip. She kind of forgot to tell her parents that she was going to ask Adrien to come over to do the project, she was sure they wouldn’t mind but she liked to check ahead of time anyway. “Hey Marinette!” the girl jumped in surprised with a loud squeak escaping her lips. When she had looked over to Adrien it was obvious he was trying to hide a smile, “Sorry Marinette, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he rubbed the back of his neck as he looked to the ground, still so obviously trying to hide a smile.

“I…It’s okay,” Marinette held her school bag in front of her and rubbed her arm with her free hand.

“So-“ they both started and the same time, and immediately both continued with, “-you first” Adrien let out a soft laugh when Marinette had blushed and looked to the ground. The two were cut off again, not by each other but by a car pulling up.

“You’re going home?” Marinette asked almost immediately when the car had pulled up and Adrien turned to it with a frustrated look.

“Yeah, I was going to tell you in class but I guess you didn’t see me wave at you, and you looked so focus so I didn’t want to bother you,”

“Why?”  The girl had pretty much ignored what Adrien had said in favor of finding out why he was canceling on their plans, although she wouldn’t really mind the movie night with Alya instead…but this was ADRIEN.

“I told you because you looked really focused—“ he was cut off by her shaking her head.

“No! I mean, why do you have to leave? I thought we were doing the project tonight..” She saw Adrien shift like he knew he should probably already be on his way.

“Well… My dad wanted me to stay inside the house today? Something about going away for the weekend,” it was his turn to nervously chew on his lip. He was about to say something else to her when his words were cut off by the call of his name. Adrien smiled sadly at Marinette and waved to her then started to walk to his car.

“Wait!” Marinette said suddenly, running up to him, her face red, she couldn’t believe she was doing this. He turned to her with a tilt of his head, waiting for what she was going to say. “Why don’t I come to your house then?” Adrien perked up and Marinette smiled at him. Good so he liked that idea. He quickly turned back to the car and looked in.

“Is it alright if Marinette comes with us, Natalie?” The woman inside the car looked to the girl behind Adrien and sighed. She would have to explain this later, silently she nodded her head. It couldn’t have been that hard, after all, she convinced Gabriel that he should let his son go to public school. Adrien had tried to stand up so quickly he hit his head on the roof of a car with an “ow” then he turned to Marinette with a nod, “She said yes” he rubbed the sore spot on his head as Marinette tried to keep her laughter from escaping her.

“Let’s not waste any time then, I’ll text my parents about what’s going on,” Adrien again nodded and stepped aside so Marinette could get in before him.

The car ride wasn’t anything too special, but Marinette could feel the butterflies flying around in her gut as if going to Adrien’s house was a huge step in their friendship—well it was but she wasn’t about to let her anxieties be confirmed. She bit her lip nervously focusing on Adrien sitting beside her, he was talking about something, all she could really gather is he was talking about the video game and the few things he had thought about while in class daydreaming. She nodded when he had asked a question, not exactly hearing him over the nervous words in her head.

It wasn’t long before the car had pulled through the Agreste mansion’s gates and stopped in the driveway next to the door. Adrien was the first to hop out, holding the door open for Marinette and Natalie. He flashed a smile at Natalie as she nodded and walked into the house before them, after all, if his dad was standing there then Natalie would have to be the one to take the scolding. Adrien turned to Marinette, adjusting the strap of his backpack on his shoulder.

“This is going to be really fun, I usually only have Nino over,”

“Y…Yeah,” Marinette said softly, a bit terrified of the size of the house before her. She quickly snapped herself out of it, “We’re here to do the project, Adrien,” she mumbled, fixing her gaze on him.

“Right, you heard what I said in the car right?” He asked as he led her up the stairs.

“Of course, I did,” Marinette lied, looking away.

“Really? Because it looked like you were spacing out the whole time,”

“Not the whole time,” Marinette retorted, then thanking him for holding the door open for her. The inside was almost as astounding as the outside, or even more so. She nervously fiddled with her bag. This was Adrien’s house… She was in Adrien’s house. The Adrien Agreste.

“Let’s go to my room before my dad comes out,” he whispered to her, putting a hand on the small of her back as he leads her up the stairs. She was red as a tomato, wasn’t she? She could totally feel it. Not only was she in Adrien’s house but she was going to be in his room.

Then again, he was in her room a few days ago…although this was totally different, it was ADRIEN’S room. Adrien led her into his room and closed the door behind him before putting down his backpack. “Make yourself at home Marinette,” he said cheerily as he walked past her to get out a few things and put them on his bed.

His room was HUGE. Did he seriously need all this space? She looked around once again, noticing a few things, like the library up top and the rock climbing wall. She slowly slunk into the clearing of the room, noticing a few other things like clothes thrown carelessly on the ground next to the laundry hamper. Adrien had also noticed these clothes and started to pick them up.

“I was in a hurry this morning,” he explained sheepishly as he cleaned up most of his room. She had also noticed a few discarded water bottles by his gaming controller. He didn’t seem to notice those. “So should we get started?” he asked as he turned to her and tried to trail her gaze, he wasn’t really expecting her to come over and Nino didn’t mind when he was, well to put it nicely, not tidy. He smiled at her when her gaze had finally stopped on him.

“I guess, I was trying to write a few lines in class, but I just couldn’t get them out,”

“I feel you there, it’s almost as if we can only write together,” he gave her a small wink and she had quickly turned away.

“I-It is a paired project after all,” Marinette stuttered, going to sit down on his bed, where he followed and grabbed the notebook he had thrown on it earlier and a pen he had.

“Ready when you are,” he said, waiting for her first words, his pen poised to write every word that came from her mouth.

 

Ladybug held tight to her steering wheel, staring at the open road before her. She roared her engine, getting herself ready for the race that was just about to begin. The race against herself, if she could just beat her top speed, go faster, be stronger. The bell went off from her phone and she revved the motor, taking off and scattering leaves and dust behind her, she didn't see the other racer lean against a wooden pole and wave his face from the dust.   
  
Her eyes went from the speedometer to the road, speedometer than the road. Her gaze switched back and forth in desperation, making her grit her teeth when her speed became steady. She turned the corner tightly going into a slight drift as she hit the breaks. She needed to be faster. Why wasn't she going faster?! She slammed her hands on the steering wheel, successfully making the car honk. With a groan she grabbed back onto the steering wheel and hit her head against it, making the car honk a second time.

A tap on her window made her snap out of her moping just long enough to see Chat Noir.

“Having troubles?” he asked as she rolled down her window.

“Not like you would know,”

“I have troubles of my own Ladybug, I just think that yours are more important than mine,”

“How sweet,” her voice was a bit sour and she rolled her eyes, “I can’t go past my top speed, I know I upgrade her whenever I get the chance but she’s just not going past her limits,”

“Always a pusher huh?” Chat leaned his arm on the car as he moved himself down enough to be able to be face to face with Ladybug, “Just because you hit a bump doesn’t mean it’s the end of the road,” the words made Ladybug look away, “Even if you don’t think you are you’re improving Ladybug, each and every day,”

“You don’t understand Chat,” she had finally whispered out.

“Then help me understand my lady, I want to help you.” He moved from leaning on his arm to pushing himself against the car, “I’m no good if you won’t tell me what’s bothering you,”

“You just don’t get it!” Ladybug pushed on her gas, making the car speed away and Chat jump back.

 

“Why is she so obsessed with the new top speed anyway?” Adrien asked tapping the pencil against his chin. “Is there something that only you know Marinette?” a soft giggle left the girl at the question.

“I think maybe Ladybug is just really headstrong, she takes advice from no one, and she learns from her mistakes,” Marinette shifted on the bed, “It could also be that she feels like she lost it,”

“But she’s the fastest racer,”

“Maybe to everyone else, but to her, she feels like she’s getting nowhere,”

“Then maybe Chat Noir should cheer her up, they can be like a team.”

“Ladybug works alone Adrien,” Marinette smiled at him, “but I think having him cheer her up isn’t such a bad idea,” 

 

Ladybug took off her oily gloves and threw them in the trash before slamming the hood. “A little tune up, some rest, and you’ll be good as new Tikki,” Ladybug patted her car, “Hopefully better,” Ladybug looked up as she grabbed a nearby rag and started to wipe her hands. She watched as the sleek black car pulled in and shut off. “If you’re here to ‘talk some sense into me’ you have another thing coming Chat,” Ladybug said as she threw the rag on the nearby toolbox.

“It’s too hard to talk sense into you, my lady,” Chat said with a soft laugh as he got out of his car and leaned on its door. “I was here about the ice cream,” he gave her a wink and watched her go stiff.

“You’re still on about that?”

“How about a race? Last one there gets to pay,” With a smirk, he pointed behind him, “You’re not afraid of a little street racing are you?”

“I’m not afraid of it, no, but I did just put my car to bed,”

“Shame and I heard they had new flavors there,” Chat pouted as he leaned more on his door, “and it wouldn’t be much fun if I drove you there myself, although I have no quarrels with having you in my car.”

“Only way I would get in your car Chat Noir is if I had it’s pink slip,” Ladybug pretended to wave an imaginary paper in the air, “Maybe even then I wouldn’t even ride in it. Tikki is too special to me, she’s way better than that thing,”

“This thing has a name you know,” Chat stopped leaning on his door, “Come on, race me bugaboo, show me you still got it.”

“It’s hardly a race if you’re driving Ms. Daisy.”

“Har Har, get in your car,”

“...Fine, but only because I want to see that look on your face when you lose,”

“Last one there pays?”

“Last one there pays.”

It wasn’t long before they had both lined up their cars. Chat was relaxed back in his seat, holding the steering wheel with one hand. So far his plan had been working out perfectly…or should he say ‘purrfectly’? He revved his engine and Ladybug did the same.

“We’re going to Bethany’s, best milkshakes in town, do you know where that is?” Before Ladybug could even speak he continued, “Doesn’t matter, I’ll be leading the way anyway,”

“That ego of yours is what makes you so fun to beat.” Ladybug murmured, speeding away hearing her and Chat’s tire’s screech as they stepped on the gas, sending the cars forward quickly and leaving black skid marks on the ground behind them. Their cars kicked up leaves and fresh rain as they raced along the roads, dodging cars as they came closer and closer to civilian streets. Thankfully not many people were out tonight, but it didn’t stop the anxiety and adrenaline rising in Ladybug. She looked in her review mirror for Chat, confused when she didn’t see him. With a hiss she pulled herself into a tight turn, making it to the dinner first.

Ladybug stepped out of her car, looking around for the sleek black car but it was nowhere to be seen. Where could that cat have run off too? She bit her lip and expected the worse when the car had slowly pulled in. “Chat you mangy cat where were you?” she said as she stepped up to the car as the window rolled down.

“Got sidetracked by beauty,” he smirked at her and the car shut down.

“You worried me,”

“Aw, do you care about me my lady?” with a huff Ladybug turned around.

“You lost so you’re paying.”

 

“Do you think she’s a bit happier now?” Adrien said with a smile, not noticing how close he had sat to Marinette. She shrugged, stretching a little.

“I guess she is a little, but she’s probably mad about that stunt Chat pulled,”

“I have a plan for that,” Adrien waved Marinette closer and whispered a few things in her ear. “It gives the story a place to go,” he said as he pulled back with a wink. “You like it?”

“Of course!” Marinette agreed immediately, “We actually have a plot now,” she giggled behind her hand as she covered her mouth. "Good thinking Adrien."

"Thanks!" Adrien shifted himself and flipped to the next page in his notebook. 


	3. Race Me? (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new characters are introduced! As the plot finally forms (' u ';;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when I thought I could get this out sooner writer's block hit xD

Ladybug looked over her milkshake at Chat who was staring out the window. Something was off about him, usually racing Chat Noir brought some challenge, he never just let her win. Not even to make her feel better. Chat shifted in his seat and brought his drink up to his lips. Ladybug squinted at him. He was acting VERY weird. First of all, he didn’t even order ice cream, yet he was adamant on getting some with her. Just as Ladybug was going to say something he caught her staring at him.

“Are you checking me out?” Chat laughed with a smirk at her.

“Wh-NO!” Ladybug screeched out turning her face quickly. She heard Chat laugh and she already knew that he was trying to get her attention back on him so he could make some flirtatious joke. She kept her eyes on the window just to spite him. Although the questions in her mind kept flying around. Chat had obviously let her win, he must’ve stopped his car somewhere and waited. For some reason, this fact bothered her more than it should have.

“I think I’m done,” Ladybug whispered after a long while, Chat looked up from his drink with a smile.

“Another race then my lady?”

“You wish,” Ladybug said standing up, ‘this is the chance to ask him about it.’ She had thought to herself, but as he was getting up from the booth her lips lost the words. “Thank you,” she said after a while, and he flashed her another smile.

“No problem,”

 

 

 

The gears shifted and the engine roared. Two cars battled for the first spot, one yellow and black, the other a sleek black and purple. With a simple hit the yellow and black car spun out, and with another shift of the gears, the purple and black car was on its way to the finish line.

“That cheater!” The blonde girl hissed as she punched the steering wheel, making the car honk, “oops, sorry Pollen,” she whispered.

The purple and black car came to a screeching stop and slid for a little. As soon as the car had come to a complete stop a man got out with a mask over his entire face. He opened his eyes and peered over the work he had done.

The blonde girl was outside her car complaining about the broken headlight, and she turned to where he was standing.

“It’s time to go Nooro,” He said to his car with a grin. “Next to go after that Rena girl,” as he got into the car it lit up with sleek gray lighting inside. He closed the door to his car with a small glance at the blonde girl. “Soon I’ll be the king of the circuit,” his grin widened as she was walking over. With a screech of a tire and a splash of water behind him, he left the blonde girl soaked in road water as he drove away.

The girl screamed in frustration, “YOU DIRTY CHEATER!”

 

 

 

Chat’s car crawled to a stop and he peaked out of his window to see the girl yelling and complaining about the road water on her. “Just as I thought…” Chat whispered, street races weren’t uncommon, in fact, they were something Chat was in very regularly, unlike his lady who liked things to go down on the circuit, where there were rules and regulations. Here, on the street, you could do whatever you wanted, including ruining a driver’s dignity. He watched as the girl dug through her trunk and threw a tire iron where the other driver had been.

“Well that’s ineffective,” Chat muttered to himself flicking on his headlights and growling his engine to make his presence known. The girl jumped and scrabbled for her tire iron. She pointed it towards Chat’s car as it rolled down the small incline with the green neon lighting its path on the ground. It crawled to a stop in front of the shaking girl, she used the iron as a type of shield as his headlights shined in her eyes. As music bumped from his speakers he got out of the car and looked to her.

“Queen Bee,” he greeted. She blinked her eyes a few times and put down her tire iron.

“No fricking way,” she whispered out, “Oh thank god, it’s just you, I thought it was the cops,”

“You were going to fight the cops with a tire iron?” he asked his eyes trailing down to said tire iron in her grasp.

“You never know, I thought it was you who fought a cop with a pipe pulled from a building,” Chat let out a soft laugh at her response.

“That was before, I saw you two racing and I had followed for a while,” He directed his gaze to where the other racer had left, Queen Bee put down her head and furrowed her eyebrows, finally she looked back up to him.

“If you were following why didn’t you try to stop him?!” she pointed a finger at his chest.

“I didn’t follow the whole time,” Chat retorted, “I was already in a race,”

“You lost didn’t you?” The girl gave him a smirk and crossed her arms, the look on his face said it all, “What did you bet?”

“I had to pay for sweets, what did you bet? Hopefully not your car,” Queen Bee looked immediately down. “You did, didn’t you?” Chat whispered, looking back at the yellow and black car.

“Pollen is safe for now, but he wants to take her when he wins against everyone,”

“The whole circuit?” Chat furrowed his eyebrows, that meant him and Ladybug too?

“He wants to win and then take the cars as a total slap in our face,” Queen Bee looked back to her car, “I don’t want to part with Pollen, she’s all I have. She’s my freedom.” Chat had put his hand on Plagg. He felt the same way about his car, it was his escape from home, his freedom the one that he could use to get away from his life at home.

“I won’t let him take the cars,” Chat said with a sense of determination. “He won’t take Pollen, I promise,” There was hope in Queen Bee’s eyes.

“Watch out, he cheats,”

“Then he’s going to have a hard time against Ladybug,” he joked as he crawled into his car and got out a towel, giving it to her, “See you on the road?”

“Yeah,” She answered taking the towel and wrapping it around her. “See you on the road,”

 

Marinette watched as Adrien waved his hand, “Man all this writing is really hurting my hand,” Marinette gave him a smile and stretched.

“I can write for a change if you want me to,” she said with a small yawn. His eyes flicked to her than to the clock.

“As much as I would like that, it looks like it’s gotten pretty late, maybe I should take you home?” Marinette thought about the cramped car and grimaced.

“You know, maybe I’ll just walk home,” she stood and went to go get her backpack.

“Oh uh…okay, will you be safe?”

“It’s not that far,” Marinette gave him a smile as she put her backpack on. “See you, Adrien,” he put down his pencil and stood, quickly trotting over to her.

“Here, it’s the notebook I’ve been writing in, you should take it and I’ll come over tomorrow,” She took the notebook with a slight bit of blush.

“Oh uh- okay..” he rubbed the back of his neck. As she started to walk he followed her, until he had led her to his front gate. Finally, she turned around to him, “Goodnight Adrien,”

“Goodnight Marinette,” he smiled and waved at her as she walked away.


End file.
